Nunca Diré Te amo
by Generala
Summary: Link no puede decirle a Zelda que la ama... y la verdad es que nunca se lo dirá.


**Nunca Diré "Te amo"**

El tiempo que llevaban juntos, él jamás le había dicho que la amaba. Más bien se lo había demostrado una y otra vez con gestos simples y sencillos; un abrazo, una caricia, un "yo lo hago por ti", un "yo lo arreglo"…

Esos gestos que se dan todos los días y que a veces pasan desapercibidos.

Habían veces en que le hubiera gustado poder escucharlo decir aquellas palabras, pero sabía que era imposible. Link jamás pronunciaría esa frase.

* * *

La primera vez que lo vio estaba sentado esperando a que el profesor lo llamara y lo presentara a la clase.

Era el niño nuevo "especial" de la escuela, Lincoln Blaidd o Link, como solían decirle sus padres y sus amigos de otra escuela.

Link podía pasar por un niño normal cualquiera, era inteligente, aprendía rápido y no era más inquieto que el resto de los niños de su edad. Pero tenía una cierta particularidad que no lo hacía un imán para hacer muchos amigos: desde hacía tiempo él había perdido el habla.

¿Por qué? No tiene importancia.

Su única forma de comunicación eran sus manos y una libreta que usaba muy de vez en cuando. Obviamente el hacer amigos era todo un reto, uno que en los primeros días fue imposible.

Zelda regresó a casa con el seño fruncido y una mirada que reflejaba toda la determinación del mundo. Ese día pidió a su madre que la llevara a la biblioteca pública de la ciudad.

–¿A la biblioteca? –preguntó su madre extrañada por la petición tan particular de la, entonces, muy joven Zelda.

–Si.

–¿Por qué? –prosiguió su padre.

–Quiero un libro del lenguaje de señas.

–¿Lenguaje de señas?, ¿por qué quieres un libro del lenguaje de señas? –Inquirió de nuevo mamá.

–Hay un niño nuevo que no puede hablar y quiero ser su amiga. El maestro dice que habla con las manos y quiero aprender a hablar con las manos también.

La pareja se miró entre si, no sabiendo que contestar. Entonces su padre no tuvo otra opción que llevarla a la biblioteca, donde pasó un par de horas leyendo un libro del lenguaje de señas, mientras él trataba de no quedarse dormido leyendo el periódico.

Aprendió a decir tú, yo, a deletrear su nombre y "casa". Finalmente fue mejor prestar el libro. Pronto se volvería rutina ir los viernes por él, llevárselo una semana y volverlo a tomar prestado.

Estaba decidida a hacerse amiga del niño nuevo.

El primer encuentro entre ambos niños fue torpe e incómodo.

Link estaba sentado viendo a sus compañeros jugar en el patio, terminando su refrigerio, cuando una mano se interpuso en su campo de visión.

Una de las niñas del salón se había acercado tomándolo por sorpresa, hasta que ella dijo un simple y sencillo "Hola".

Pronto descubriría que la niña hablaba mucho y él… casi no tenía tiempo para responderle. Siendo novata en el lenguaje de señas… tampoco entendía mucho de lo que su nuevo amiguito decía y la libreta se volvió un muy buen aliado de ambos.

Aún así se había convertido en la primera amiga nueva del niño "especial" de la escuela.

Lo demás pueden imaginárselo, se volvieron inseparables, crecieron prácticamente juntos, iban a la biblioteca juntos, por un breve tiempo estuvieron separados, hasta que algunas situaciones de su vida los hizo encontrarse de nuevo y ahora vivían en un pequeño departamento en la ciudad.

Nunca sucedió un milagro médico que le regresara su voz, tampoco descubrieron algún objeto _místico-mágico-milagroso_ que les concediera un deseo y él volviera a hablar. Eso no pasó y no pasaría jamás.

El único milagro que les había pasado, era el de haberse conocido, el que Zelda hubiera aprendido en poco tiempo el lenguaje de señas y que hacía un año atrás, las manos les temblaran poco para decir "acepto".

De lo que estaba segura, es que no era necesario saber el lenguaje de señas, para entender que cuando Link la tomaba de las manos y las colocaba sobre su corazón… Eso significaba "Te amo".

El nunca se lo iba a _decir_, pero siempre que pudiera se lo iba a recordar, siempre se lo iba a hacer ver.

* * *

**NOTAS:**

Basado en una historia que encontré en Facebook hace unos días. Una niña le preguntó a su hermana o hermano que la llevara a la biblioteca por un libro del lenguaje de señas, años más tarde, estaría al lado de esa misma niña, el día de su boda, viéndola decir "acepto" en lenguaje de señas. Luego de leerlo y ver por vigésima vez el video de Entertainment.. me puse ñoña y decidí redactar la historia.

Es difícil aveces entenderle a las personas sordo-mudas pero no imposible. Yo misma **tengo un primo sordo-mudo** y es muy listo. Sólo con ver aprendió a jugar UNO.. a mi me costó más y se supone que soy "normal".


End file.
